sisterly_lovefandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Rollins
Eva Marie Rollins is the oldest of the Rollins Girls from the novel series, Sisterly Love. She is an aspiring novelist due to her love of writing stories. She is the wife of Tony Santos, an actor and producer and the mother of their four daughters, Ebony, Traci, Jasmine, and Keira. As an young woman, Eva is considered to be the most strong-willed of the three sisters. After father's passing of colon cancer, Eva attempted to return to community college, but she decided to attend cosmetology school instead and plan to work at her family's hair salon. However, Eva struggled with body image after gaining weight due to her binge-eating disorder. Eva teamed up with her sisters to create House of Rollins, an online hair and beauty business they do at home. History Early Life Eva Rollins was born on August 13, 1990 to Monica and Dion Rollins. As a little girl, her mother, Monica was an hairdresser at her aunt Renee's hair salon where it has been in her family for years. In 1994, four-year-old Eva became a big sister when her mother gave birth to another girl named Dominique. Eva begin Kindergarten at 33rd Street Elementary School where she was the shiest girl who was mostly quiet and learned to follow the rules. In 1997, Eva and Dominique welcomed their new sister, Tanzie to the family. Tanzie's full name was Tanzania Noelle, Eva and and Dominique pronounces her name "Tanzie" because they couldn't Tanzania when they were little. As a child, Eva performed on stage in elementary school. In her teen years, Eva's high school years were difficult. Despite her friendly persona, she was harassed and bullied by students. She was bullied by her biology teacher, which caused Eva to run out of classroom and cried. Her horrible high school experience caused her to miss her high school reunion because she didn't want to relive her past. Eva also had her first kiss with an former crush, Javier Gonzalez, who left school before their senior year. Life after High School Eva eventually graduated from high school in 2008. She wanted to go to fashion college and move out on her own. But, she didn't receive her high school diploma, despite earning higher high school credits, due to not passing an exit exam she dreaded throughout high school. When Eva was 22, her happy home-life changed forever when she and her sisters learn from their mother that their father had colon cancer after months of lack of appetite, weight-loss, and fatigue. Eva had to step up and help around the house as her father was in the hospital. After her father's death, Eva tried to be the peacemaker between her grieving mother and sister, Dominique when Dominique began lashing at her. Her father's passing was devastating, the surviving members were not up to celebrating the Holiday season. Four months later, Eva and the rest of the girls made changes in their lives as a time for healing. After receiving her high school diploma, following the end of the exit exam she failed to pass in high school. Eva decided to apply to beauty college to get her cosmetology license and to get a job at her mother's salon. Eva attempted to practiced for hair styling, but realized that she didn't want to be an hair stylist. Eva confessed to her youngest sister, Tanzie that she missed the pursuit of performing arts and wanted to return to it. She thought about applying to the popular acting college called the Los Angeles Academy of Dramatic Arts. Unfortunately, Eva finds out that the college's tuition costs were very expensive, and realizes that despite having student aid, she still can't afford to attend. On the advice of her other sister, Dominique, Eva decided to attend Los Angeles South College, where it had an theatre program. Unfortunately, Eva became dissatisfied with her choice of major and her love of commuting to college has died down. She confesses to Dominique that she had decided to leave LA South College and return to L.A. College to major in Cosmetology. After taking Make-Up technique class in the summer, Eva began Freshman Cosmetology in the fall. But, she found out that it was much different that her summer class. She had to leave the house three minutes after six in the morning in order to make it to class before seven o'clock. To make things worse, after she purchased her black cosmetology scrubs for school, Monica advises her to be careful when it comes to leaving the house at dawn. This freaks Eva out a lot. Plus, constant walking to college and campus affected Eva's right heel of her foot and she had trouble walking normal. Eva decides to withdraw her class in order for her right heel to get better. Plus, she bought the right shoes to prevent any further foot injuries. Eva decides to return to her cosmetology major, realizing that even though she has plans to be a author, she does have a future in the hair and beauty industry. She spends her normal Friday routine shopping at Sally Beauty Supply buying the things she needs for her Freshman Cosmetology class. Eva's sister, Dominique discovers that Eva plans to move to Downtown L.A. She questions her choice. Eva explains to Dominique that since their father's death, Eva thought of moving there since she doesn't have their father stop her. Then she mentions that if anything where to happen to their mother (when she either she is in a hospital sick or dying), Eva will pack up and leave South Los Angeles. Dominique understand what her sister meant. Although Eva and Dominique have plans if anything where to happen to their mother, they wonder what will become of Tanzie. Appearance Eva has black hair, like her mother and her younger sisters. She sometimes has straight and wavy hair in different episodes. In the third arc of the series, Eva cuts her hair short, due to making changes in her life. Eva's sense has style has changed since high school. Like her younger sister, Dominique, Eva showed a decided preference for more revealing clothes, often wearing crop tops, tube tops and low cut blouses. Love Life Professional Life *'College Student': To get out of her boring life, Eva decided to return to college and major in cosmetology. Though she struggled, she eventually passed the class. *'Hair Stylist': *'Jewelry Designer': While studying cosmetology, Eva sold some of her jewelry on ebay.com and they became best-sellers. She designed her own jewelry on paper and bought jewelry making kit at Walmart all the time. *'Author': During her schooling and working at her mother's salon, Eva realized several novels. Notes/Trivia *She was born in 1990, however the actress who played Eva was actually born in 1985. *Eva was originally a ER Nurse, but it was changed to aspiring author and hair stylist. *She is a graduate of two of her schools her sisters attend. *Her middle name is "Marie". Ironically, Maryam's younger sister, Tiffany has the same middle name as Eva. *Other than being a writer and jewelry maker, Eva worked as hairdresser at her mother's hair & Beauty Salon and she is a jewelry designer. *Eva likes to crochet scarves and hats in her free time. *Eva was the only character to have infertility scare. *Her favorite Ice Cream is Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. *She likes pepperoni and spinach pizza. *She graduated from high school in Los Angeles, California in the Class of 2008. *She is based on both author Maryam Wells and her aunt Gloria. *Unlike her younger sisters, Eva isn't a good singer, but she is an jewelry maker and writer. *She used to read Seventeen magazine and collected numerous issues before she started reading Cosmopolitan. *She is the aunt of Jacqui, Kai, and Jayde Reese, Dominique's daughters and son. *Eva watches reruns of The Golden Girls. *She had her first kiss at age 14, when she was a freshman in high school with Javier Gonzalez. She tried to receive her first kiss in middle school. *Eva became a mother when she gave birth to a girl, Ebony Santos, the child's father is Eva's boyfriend, Tony Santos. *Eva has trouble making big decisions as it was revealed in Women Working Badly. *She is the timid one of the sisters. *She is a graduate of cosmetology at Los Angeles College, along with Dominique and Tanzie. *She is the godmother of Dominique's daughter Jacqui, along with Tanzie. *Eva once vomited during a school performance. *She has four daughters with love interest, Tony Santos. *Eva delivered third daughter, Jasmine via C-section. *Before she found out she was pregnant with Kiera, Eva and Tony decided to stop having more children. *Eva gave birth to Ebony and Jasmine at a hospital, but gave birth to her other daughters at different locations outside of the hospital. **She gave birth to Traci at Dominique's apartment. **She gave birth to Kiera at the Unique Creations salon. See Also *''The Defenders of Los Angeles'', Eva's novel series based on her love of sci-fi and her and her sisters. *Unnamed Jewelry Collection, Eva's jewelry collection. Category:Sisterly Love Category:Main Characters Category:Rollins Family Category:Females